bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagerōza Inaba
| image = | race = Shinigami | gender = Male | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Shinigami Research and Development Institute | occupation = 7th Seat of the 12th Division, Chief of Precipice World Studies | team = 12th Division |base of operations = 12th Division, Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Soul Society | relatives =N/A | education =N/A | shikai = Raiku | bankai = None | anime debut = Episode 317 | japanese voice = Toshio Furukawa }} is the 7th Seat of the 12th Division, and works in the 12th Division's Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Appearance Inaba, while working with other 12th Division members, wears a standard uniform which is a laboratory coat over the standard Shinigami shihakushō. He is quite tall, thin with chin length green and yellow hair. He has a somewhat long face with circular glasses and white gloves.Bleach anime; Episode 317 When not with others, he wears a long yellow robe that buttons up in the front and protrudes upwards from the neck, covering the entirety of the back of his head. He does not wear glasses and wears gloves and carries a cane. Personality While he is working with other 12th Division members, he is quite polite and obeys orders given by higher ranked members. When pursuing Nozomi, he is quite rude to Kon and heartless when he strikes the girl's abdomen.Bleach anime; Episode 318 He is also shown to have a profound respect for Mayuri Kurotsuchi, although this respect extends to Inaba believing he is superior in all aspects to him.Bleach anime, Episode 319 Plot Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. traffic.]] In the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Akon requests a record of traffic through the Dangai from Inaba. He brings a book into the area where Akon is discussing Nanao Ise and Rangiku Matsumoto's whereabouts with Captains Hitsugaya and Kyōraku. Inaba reveals that there is no confirmation of the pair returning through the Dangai. Later, while Akon and Hiyosu are reading the message sent by Rukia, Inaba enters the room and Akon tells him that Byakuya Kuchiki and the others are about to enter the Dangai to conduct a survey. He instructs Inaba to show them the way. Before he leaves, he sees Rukia's message and the image of an unconscious Nozomi Kujō and grins. .]] In a room with a large number of Reigai piled up on one wall, he takes off his glasses and puts a new set of gloves and a cloak on and takes a cane with him. Immediately after, he uses his cane to move two figures with the exact same appearance of Izuru Kira and Nanao Ise away from the door. He thanks them for waiting and asks if they shall go. With his two companions, Inaba arrives at Ichigo Kurosaki's house, where Kon has been guarding Nozomi in Ichigo's body. They pursue the girl when she escapes out the window and Inaba injures her gut when he catches up with her, requesting that his allies kill Kon to finish the job. However, Uryū Ishida shows up at the scene.Bleach anime; Episode 318 Inaba evades Uryū's attacks and defeats the Quincy by using his Shikai. Turning his attention back to Kon, he realizes that Uryū is still alive and prepares to kill him. However, Orihime Inoue shields him and he is attacked by Yasutora Sado, whom he quickly defeats. Ichigo Kurosaki then arrives and fights Inaba until the Gotei 13 arrive. Inaba decides to retreat via a Senkaimon. When he returns to his lair, he announces that he will retrieve Nozomi via the use of his invading army. The next day, Inaba once again addresses the Reigai, outlining their plans. Captain Hitsugaya asks him what their next move is, to which he states that they must formulate a new plan before the Gotei 13 attempts to reform and return to Soul Society. He also explains that the Dangai has henceforth been sealed off, rendering communications impossible. Nanao Ise asks him what they shall do with the Captain-Commander, to which he states that he has something special in store for him.Bleach anime; Episode 320 As Inaba leaves their presence, he tells them that their desires will become revealed once Nozomi Kujō is within their possession.Later, Inaba is walking through a dimly lit corridor, in a structure similar to that of a prison. He comes across a specific cell, and opens it up, approaching the green-haired man imprisoned within it. As he rests his lamp gently on the side table, he grasps the man's head, telling him that it is useless to run from him. He then laughs wildly.Bleach anime; Episode 321 He appears before Retsu Unohana and her lieutenant, eavesdropping on their conversation for several moments, before she calls out to him. Kageroza applauds Unohana's deductive reasoning, admitting that her visit to the Daireishōkairo was unprecedented. Isane Kotetsu charges at him, but he disappears from that spot, appearing behind Unohana. Kageroza then confirms to the captain that his abilities came about due to his Dangai. She questions why he separated the Soul Society from the planes of existence, to which Kageroza states that they will understand his motives in due time. As he senses the presence of the captains entering the Dangai, Unohana questions whether his plans will be destroyed due to their intervention. However, Kageroza asks her whether she thought he would sit idly and allow them to enter. As Isane senses the captains successfully entering Soul Society, she notes the absence of Captain Komamura, to which Kageroza comments that his technology is still incomplete as of this stage. He moves forwards, prompting Isane to release a Shakkahō spell at him. Kageroza's voice echoes, commenting that she doesn't need to rush, as they pursue him.Bleach anime; Episode 323 Kageroza appears inside the underground storage chamber, flanked by the two Shinigami. Unohana tells him to stop this madness, as his plans will become fleeting, claiming that the death of the Captain-Commander is impossible. Inaba is told by her that he has underestimated the originals' strength, to which he refutes this. He claims that he merely cannot understand their objectives, primarily due to the fact that the affairs of others didn't interest him. Inaba asks whether the same could be said of her, prompting Unohana to ask what he means. He tells her that she will understand it in time, as Isane raises her sword against her. Bleach anime; Episode 324 Kageroza comments that he would not have dreamed of facing off against a captain of her stature without proper planning. He explains to her that various Shinigami have been entering and leaving through the Senkaimon in Soul Society, stating that he modified it to allow for his plans to transpire. He explains further, claiming that he took Reishi samples from each Shinigami who entered the Senkaimon, thus creating Mod Souls identical in respect to their original counterparts. He states that that is how he created the Reigai invasion force, as Inaba asks whether Unohana is able to understand. The blast door opens, revealing a Reigai counterpart of herself, as Kageroza claims that he has already sampled her Reishi, all thanks to Lieutenant Kotetsu. Unohana turns to face him, as Kageroza Inaba asks tauntingly what her next move is. As Unohana faces off against her Reigai counterpart, she counters her attack, culminating in a huge explosion. The Reigai Isane flinches from the attack, prompting Inaba to ask whether she is alright. As the Reigai Unohana wonders where the original escaped to, Kageroza explains that she is a wise person, and that she never aimed to fight them in the first place. Later, Inaba arrives at the prison, walking towards the green-haired man once again. He reassures the man, stating that Nozomi will return to Soul Society without fail.Bleach anime; Episode 325 Inaba later observes Ichigo passing through the Dangai and meets him as he arrives in Soul Society. With his Shikai already released, he refuses to answer most of Ichigo's questions, saying only that he could not make a Reigai of Ichigo as he is not a pure Shinigami. He then traps Ichigo inside the Dangai.Bleach anime; Episode 326 Inaba once more goes to see the green haired man as he flashes back. Later, Hitsugaya and Kenpachi encounter Inaba in a silo. Hitsugaya demands to know who Inaba is but Inaba just laughs. Kenpachi then says he only wants to know if Inaba is strong. Inaba laughs and says they have not realized that they have no chance of victory. Inaba releases his Shikai and Kenpachi says he does not know how Inaba is hiding his spiritual pressure but asks him to try and make it fun. The two captains attack Inaba and Kenpachi overpowers him initially, kicking him back. As Kenpachi goes to attack once more, Hitsugaya yells to him, saying that Inaba was waiting for something and Inaba then opens a portal to the Dangai. Kenpachi stops short and Hitsugaya attacks, prompting Inaba to open another portal. Hitsugaya then figures out that Inaba's ability is to manipulate space. The captains go on the offensive once more and as Inaba dodges, he begins to reveal the truth about his Zanpakutō in that it manipulates all space as he sends Hitsugaya's attack back at him. Kenpachi attacks but Inaba records the attack and sends it back at him when he tries again. Hitsugaya traps Inaba's sword, making it so he cannot record. Hitsugaya strikes but Inaba unleashes Kenpachi's previous attack on him, revealing he can replay events as many times as he would like. As he goes to finish Hitsugaya, he is interrupted by the arrival of Sui-Feng and Isane, carrying Akon. He is surprised that they escaped and is then confronted by Yoruichi Shihōin, who Inaba realizes freed everyone. Inaba tells her not to underestimate him but she says not to underestimate his adversaries as more captains arrive. Inaba commends them for doing so well but says they will not win. Everyone attacks but Inaba is guarded by a group of reigai that show up. The captains attack and manage to finally get to Inaba, cutting him and seemingly killing him. However, his body turns to dust and he reappears and cuts all those before him before jumping to the rafters. As he taunts them, he is stabbed by Mayuri who reveals he switched places with his reigai a while ago.Bleach anime; Episode 328 Inventions Reigai: He is seen to have various Reigai stored in a room. He also is known to have manufactured Reigai of several Shinigami lieutenants and captains. Powers and Abilities Kidō Practitioner: He is quite skilled in using Kidō as he is able to bind Kon with a mid-level Bakudō without saying the incantation. Scientist & Inventor: As a member of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Inaba has demonstrated remarkable intellect. With his scientific knowledge, he is able to create Reigai duplicates of several high-ranking Shinigami. He is very insightful, able to quickly understand the situation for what it is and to quickly comprehend the nature behind his opponent's technique. He is a expert of on the Dangai Precipice World as well. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Inaba has demonstrated remarkable skill in battle. His fighting style is fluid and precise, able to quickly change his attack pattern to suit the situation. Shunpo Expert: In battle, Inaba has demonstrated considerable speed and efficiency in Shunpo. During his battle against Uryū, he is able to effortlessly dodge all of the Quincy's arrow attacks. Space/Time Manipulation: 'As a result of his extensive research upon the Dangai, Inaba has gained the ability to alter space. He has used this ability to travel from the Human World to Soul Society, as well as to manipulate the Kōryū and Dangai Precipice World. Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, Inaba's Zanpakutō takes the form of a silver cane. The handle of the cane is dark blue and curves around to meet the shaft. *'Shikai': Raiku is released with the command, . When released, a yellowish green light wraps around the cane and transforms it. The cane turns into a double-headed voulge with red markings on it. :Shikai Special Ability: Raiku has the ability to manipulate space. Kageroza spins Raiku above his head which firstly effects his opponent by freezing time for a split second. The circular motion he makes with Raiku creates a portal to the Dangai, which envelops the opponent's body and drags him into the precipice world. His abilities are not limited to manipulating the Dangai. In fact, Kageroza can manipulate all space, as Raiku's ability revolves around recording and recreating space. He therefore can recreate a portal to a previous space but can also have it record a new space to watch an opponent's movements, even a Zanpakutō's attack. He can recreate the last recorded attack as many times as he wishes. He uses this ability by twirling Raiku to the right to record space, twirling it in the opposite direction to recreate space. References Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami